Union Pro Akemashite Union 2015
Union Pro Akemashite Union 2015 was an event held by the Japanese promotion, DDT's subsidiary brand, Union Pro Wrestling on January 10, 2015. Summary The first Union match of 2015 only lasted 16 seconds. Ryu Gouma was so embarrassed from tapping out so quickly to Goro Jr. that he demanded an immediate rematch. He used his powers as a lawyer to make it happen. He also made sure the rematch could only end by Pinfall. Goro put Gouma in an Armbar, a Sharpshooter and MMA style pound and ground. Gouma submitted to each move and pleaded for the match to end but it continued. When Gouma had a chance to get away he apologised for changing the rules and asked for submissions to count again. He tried to sneak attack Goro but was fought off and put in a Triangle Lancer. Gouma gave up again and even announced Goro as the winner as the bell rang for the match to end. The main event was an Old Generation Vs New Generation elimination match with a twist. The match started off as FUMA & Mio Shirai Vs Shuji Ishikawa & Seiya Morohashi in a tag team match. When a wrestler gets eliminated one of the remaining two wrestlers on the team would take their place. The match would continue to be two versus two until the numbers whittled down. There were already problems on the New Gen team when Shirai said she didn't like FUMA's battle plan and would use her own strategy instead. Despite being on a different page, they scored first blood when FUMA defeated Morohashi. Cherry came in for the Old Gen team. Shirai's strategy of wearing down Ishikawa backfired when he escaped her Hanging Headscissors over the rope and knocked her out of the ring for the Ring Out. SAGAT came in and proved to be a good pick when he eliminated Cherry. Isami Kodaka entered the match and Ishikawa evened the odds by eliminating SAGAT. Daichi Kazato arrived and the match was down to the final four wrestlers. Ishikawa attempted to eliminated Kazato in more ways than one with the Fire Thunder onto the apron. But Kazato fought out of the move and did a Huracanrana that eliminated both of them from the match. The match came down to FUMA and Kodaka as the two UWA World Tag Team Champions fought each other. FUMA kicked out of a German Suplex at 1 and went for the Jawbreaker but Kodaka dodged and hit the Isamuashi Zan kick for the win. After the match Kodaka said he wasn't going to lose to the New Generation. Hiroshi Fukuda appeared at the end to announce his injury has healed and he will return to action on 28 January. Results ; ; *Goro Jr. defeated Ryu Gouma (0:16) *Goro Jr. defeated Ryu Gouma (8:08) *Madoka defeated Ryota Nakatsu (9:37) *Tomoya Kawamura defeated Awamori Man (11:22) *Isami Kodaka, Shuji Ishikawa, Seiya Morohashi & Cherry defeated FUMA, Daichi Kazato, SAGAT & Mio Shirai in a Eight Man Cam & Out Elimination Tag Team Match (39:40) :*FUMA eliminates Seiya Morohashi with the Jawbreaker (10:38) :*Shuji Ishikawa eliminates Mio Shirai By Ring Out (14:19) :*SAGAT eliminates Cherry with the Crushed Spring Night Love (16:58) :*Shuji Ishikawa eliminates SAGAT with the Running Knee Lift (25:04) :*Daichi Kazato and Shuji Ishikawa are both eliminated by Double Ring Out (37:06) :*Isami Kodaka eliminates FUMA with the Isamuashi Zan (39:40) External links * Results Category:Union Pro Wrestling events Category:2015 events